1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to telescopic flagpoles and more particularly pertains to a new flag pole for providing enhanced access to a flag being displayed and improved manual extension and retraction capabilities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of flagpoles is known in the prior art. Illustrative examples of such devices include: U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,097; U.S. Pat. No. 5,540,017; U.S. Pat. No. 5,572,835; U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,896; U.S. Pat. No. 859,233; U.S. Pat. No. 5,485,700; U.S. Pat. No. 6,287,042; U.S. Pat. No. 4,079,555; U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,078; U.S. Pat. No. 3,675,615; U.S. Patent Application: 2002/0037192.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a assembly which requires reduced manual force to extend and secure multiple segments in a telescoping arrangement.